Mi tesoro eres tu
by monkey d josu
Summary: Luffy ve una isla y gracias a el iran a descubrir lo que oculta esa isla, pero luffy tambien sera capaz de demostrarle a nami sus sentimientos y sacar a todos a salvo de la isla para poder seguir sus aventuras y tabien creo que voy a pone algo de ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LE AGRADE y a los que lo leyeron : lo volvi a editar para quitar unas fallas y alargar mas el capitulo

perdoneme

**MI sueño eres tú**

**Capitulo 1: Una isla**

Era una mañana en el thousand sunny todos estaba en calma el sol brillaba a lo máximo, no había rastros de tormentas, en conclusión era un día perfecto o eso creía la tripulación de los sombreros de paja asta que…..

Luffy: una isla-dando un fuerte grito, asiendo que toda la tripulación dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo, el primero en llegar fue Ussop y chopper

Ussop: Pero eso es imposible Nami dijo que no encontraríamos una isla asta dentro de 4 días-que dándose atónito por ver con su catalejo esa isla grande

Chopper: tiene razón ussop- apoyando al tirador

Y eso llegaron todos los restantes de la tripulación a ver que pasaba y se quedaron atónitos al ver la inmensamente grade isla con el catalejo

Franky: Suuuuuper-con su clasica pose

Brook: me pregunto si habrá mujeres en esa isla para que me muestren sus bragas hohohoho- riendo con su clacico tono, pero de repente termino en el suelo por un golpe de Nami

Nami: pero que sucede en el mapa no marca una isla y lo raro es que una isla tan grande debe estar en el mapa

Robin: Puede que haiga algo de interesante en esta isla se ve algo misteriosa- dijo robin mostrando una sonrisa

Sanji: Como siempre mi Robin-swan tan calmada como siempre- con sus típicos bailesitos y sus corazones rojos en los ojos

En eso llega el ultimo que no habia llegado Zoro

Zoro: Oye luffy que sucede que es esa forma de despertarme antes del desayuno

Ussop: Pero si el desayuno ya paso ase una hora

Zoro: Y por que diablos no me avisaron-con tono de molestia

Luffy: Si te fui avisar pero como no te despertabas me fui a comer con los demás-diciendo de una forma muy calmada y riendo

Nami: Bueno esta claro cuando arribemos a la isla nos dividiremos para explorar la isla

Despue de 2 horas ya habian arribado a la isla y nami empezo a dar ordenes

Nami: chicos nos dividiremos en grupos de dos por que la isla es muy grande y los grupos seran Sanji y Chooper, Ussop y Franky, Zoro y robin , yo y luffy y tu brook te quedaras a cuidar el barco, espero que no te moleste-dijo nami

Brook: claro que no Nami-san

Zoro: oye por que tengo que ir con ella desde cuando tu eres la capitana- dijo con sierto enfado, y en eso le contesto nami

Nami: Por que tu eres el unico de la tripulacion que tenemos siempre que estar vigilando para que no se pierda-contesto con el mismo enfado-Y aparte no creo que a robin le moleste

Zoro-Yo no nesesito que alguien me cuide-dijo para defenderse

Nami:Pero yo no quiero que perdamos tiempo buscandote si te pierdes- y eso ultimo lo dejo callado

Sanji:Nami tiene toda la razon marimo si tu te pierdes puede que tardemos dias buscandote-dijo para seguir burlandose de su mala orientacion

Zoro:Como me dijiste cejas rizadas

Y empesaron su clasica pelea.

Nami:O se estan ya o los paro con un buen golpe-levantano ya la mano,asta que esos dos se calmaron

Luffy:Nami te puedo aser una pregunta-pregunto con sierto tono

Nami se quedo sorprendida por tal acion de luffy

Nami:Si-si claro-tartamudeo quedando un poco sorojada-que robin no paso por desapercibido

Luffy:Podemos ya ir a comer es que ya me dio hambre-dijo con cara de cachorrito

Nami:Esta bien-dijo con un poco de enojo y queriendo darle un golpe, pero quien se va negar a esa cara de cachorro que pone, en que estoy pensando se reprimio mentalmente

Luffy:Esta decidido exploraremos despues de comer-saliendo directo a la cocina junto con sus nakamas

Continuara:…

espero comentarios


	2. Capitulo 2:Explorando la isla

Perdón por la tardanza pero no encontraba la inspiración adecuada pero valió la pena pensar pero ya sin demora el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 2**: Explorando la isla **

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y todos fueron a hacer lo que les ordeno Nami, pero por otro lado una parejita estaba algo ¿CONFUNDIDA Y ESTRESADA? ….…

Nami: No entiendo todavía porque por tu culpa termine en este "LUGAR" **-** dijo con tono melancólico

Luffy: Velo por el lado positivo nami podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos explorando la cueva—dijo con un tono tranquilo y riendo- asta que fue dejado en el suelo por un golpe cortesía de Nami

Nami: Luffy mejor cállate por que por tu culpa estamos atrapados—dijo con un aire de enojo y preocupacion

Flashback Hace tres horas en el sunny…

Nami: Chicos cada equipo hará una tarea y regresaremos al barco en 6 horas máximo y las tareas serán divididas así: Chooper y Sanji vallan en busca de comida y frutas, Franky y Usoop irán por agua y tu Robin ve a explorar con Zoro el norte de a isla haber que encuentran y yo iré al sur con luffy y todos deveran volver en 6 horas al barco por que parece que va a caer una tormenta-termino de decir las ultimas indicaciones

Luffy: Ya esta-dijo luffy con tono alegre bajando del barco al igual que los demás

Después de 20 minutos Luffy y Nami ya estaban internados en la selva

Nami: Esta vegetación no me deja ver nada, necesitaré un punto alto para ver bien esta parte de la isla – y continuaron caminando 10 minutos asta que nami dijo: Ya me canse ¿Oye luffy por que no descansamos y de paso nos comemos la merienda que nos preparo sanji?-dijo sin voltear a verlo pero no oyo respuesta alguna de su capitán y se dio media vuelta para ver que le pasaba.

Luffy: cuue fasa nami –dijo cuando vio a nami voltear y con toda la boca llena y casi no se le entendía

( Que pasa nami )

Nami:ENTOCES Lo empezó a zarandear gritándole ¿Como que pasa? te has comido toda la reserva de sándwiches que nos dio sanji-dijo algo furiosa

Luffy: No es cierto no me he comido toda la reserva-dijo ya sin comida en la boca

Nami: Y todavía lo niegas-dijo algo mas furiosa

Luffy: Si- volvió a afirmar que no se había comido toda la merienda

Nami: A no, entonces que fue todo que vi yo que te comiste- Dijo dándole mas rabia

Luffy: Yo no me comí todos por que te guarde uno y es por eso que no me acabe toda la reserva-dijo defendiéndose y moviendo la cabeza, antes de ser tirado por un golpe

Nami: A gracias pero los sándwiches eran 4 para cada uno Y TU SOLO ME DEJASTE UN MISERO SANDWICH-dijo esto después de darle un golpe.

Luffy: lo siento Nami-dijo con voz de arrepentimiento

Nami: Eso me pasa por confiar que podría cargara la mochila de la comida y las cosas a Luffy- dijo resignándose.

Nami: Pero bueno ni modo que hacer y se comió su único sándwich-dijo comiéndose su sandwich

Luego se hoyo el estruendo de un trueno, se callaron y empezó a llover y tuvieron que correr a encontrar refugio

Nami: Sabia que iba a llover pero no pensé que seria tan pronto- dijo con extrañeza

Luffy: Nami creo que veo una cueva- dijo con un poco de seriedad

Nami: Así yo también la veo-dijo con alegría por que ya se estaban los dos muy empapados y empezaron a correr mas rápido.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta a tiempo del hoyo que estaban apunto de caer asta que…..

Nami: Nami detente- pero fue demasiado tarde

Nami: Lufyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- gritaba cuando iba cayendo asta cuando quedo inconsciente por la caída.

Luffy cuando ya no escucho ninguna señal de Nami, sin pensarlo se lanzo al hoyo sin saber lo que pasaría y que iban encontrar y lo que iba a descubrir luffy en ese lugar.

**Esta historia continuara**

…...Si quieren criticar mi historia, mi ortografía, mi trama, etc. Lo pueden hacer tienen todo el derecho.

Pero si me quieren contactar por alguna idea o sugerencia m mi face es: Josue Argel Sanchez-con la imagen del IPN (Instituto Politécnico Nacional) y de portada a mi perra favorita es un pastor alemán velga.

Pero mándeme un mensaje con su solicitud como tu fic blablablá o algo referdo al fic o pregunten si soy josue alias botas fic, para agregarlos como amigos y me puedan enviar sugerencias o comentarios o cosas mas personales.


End file.
